Planet of the Apes
Planet of the Apes refers to a 1968 film and the franchise that followed in its wake. References * "Return to Beneath the Planet of the Pigs" is a sketch seen in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence which makes fun of the varying sequel titles in the film series. It is said to be the seventh release in its series. It stars an early Miss Piggy with beady eyes, as well as an early Dr. Julius Strangepork, known as Dr. Nauga. * Excited about Birdnardo Birdolucci coming to Sesame Street in Episode 2575, Gina lists a number of films he's directed including Planet of the Eggs parts one and two. * In episode 205 of Muppets Tonight, Ernst Stavros Grouper tells Kermit the Frog that he's now to be known as Virgil the Monkey because monkeys test better with audiences. He justifies the order saying that no one's ever heard of "Planet of the Frogs" (suggesting a connection to Kermit's new monkey designation and their primate cousin apes as seen in the film series). * Planet of the Apes was the answer to a Movie Mania short starring Sal Minella. * In the Sesame Street computer game Ernie's Adventures in Space, a bunch of grapes appear floating in space. One grape exclaims to another, "Get your stems off me, you green, seedless grape!" This references the famous line from the film. * A status update on the Muppets official Facebook page claimed that they had several ideas for The Muppets spoof trailers, including "Rise of the Planet of the Prawns" (referencing Pepe the King Prawn and the recently released Rise of the Planet of the Apes).facebook.com/muppets September 19, 2011 The trailer was subsequently released on Blu-ray without the Prawns reference. * During an interview with MTV News, Kermit complimented Caesar's performance in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, saying "I thought we could meet up and talk shop. Turns out he’s only computer generated."MTV News: Kermit Invites Rocket Raccoon To Join The Muppets by Kevin P. Sullivan - August 6, 2014 * In a January 8, 2016 tweet, Kermit the Frog tweeted, "In my downtime while #TheMuppets is on hiatus, I've been working on some film pitches. So far I have ten pages on #PlanetoftheFrogs." https://twitter.com/KermitTheFrog/status/685541487078162433 Fozzie Bear responded with two suggestions for taglines, which Kermit liked. https://twitter.com/KermitTheFrog/status/685570846509797376 Connections *John Alexander played an ape dinner guest, an old ape, and an old manservant in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Roscoe Lee Browne played Hurton in the Planet of the Apes TV episode "Tomorrow's Tide" (1974) *Helena Bonham Carter played Ari in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Richard Darwin puppeteered Baby Caesar in Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) *Michael Giacchino scored Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) and War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) *Paul Giamatti played Limbo in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Charlton Heston played George Taylor in Planet of the Apes (1968) and Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) and Thade's father in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Kris Kristofferson played Karubi in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Joanna Krupa played a party guest in Planet of the Apes (2001) *John Landis played Jake's friend in Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) *John Lithgow played Charles Rodman in Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) *Gary Oldman played Dreyfus in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) *Deep Roy played a gorilla kid and Thade's niece in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Andy Serkis played Caesar in Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) *Glenn Shadix played Senator Nado in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Tate Taylor played a party guest in Planet of the Apes (2001) *David Warner played Sandar in Planet of the Apes (2001) *Paul Williams played Virgil in Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) *William Woodson played a naval officer in Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) See also * Gorilla suits Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References